


If I Were You

by sleepyysalamiri



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Ending, Bad English, Gen, KOTET Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyysalamiri/pseuds/sleepyysalamiri
Summary: A mere smuggler turned out to be no match for the Emperor. Her will is destroyed, her body is taken over, and Vitiate can once again take the Eternal Throne - using a new name and face. But impersonating the most scandalous figure of the underworld can be really hard - especially when dealing with constant annoying distractions.





	

The music in the Alliance Base Cantina was able to break one's eardrums, but Vitiate hardly noticed it, being deep in his thoughts. His slim, subtle hand with long crimson nails was holding an untouched glass of whiskey.   
The former owner of this body resisted longer than he expected, though absolutely pointless. He once subdued wills far stronger than that pirate girl had. She was even uncapable of making herself do exercises in the morning. Speaking of which…   
Vitiate closed his eyes, reaching deeper in himself, and frowned in discontent. Why did the only person in the Galaxy, worthy of becoming his vessel, lead that kind of lifestyle? That body (liver in particular) was certainly incapable of reaching at least it's 50's; not even mentioning immortality.   
He put the glass aside.   
"If I were you, I woudn't do that," a voice was heard from behind, sudden, painfully familiar.   
The owner of the voice silently slipped in a nearest chair with a sly smile.   
Vitiate froze.   
He felt her will melting under his pressure. He felt her spirit leaving this body. He did it so many times before - could the ritual fail just now?   
The semitransparent figure of Captain Aneleya was sitting beside him, denying her own death by her very existence.   
"What do you mean?" Vitiate found himself unable to say something else.   
"I mean just that," ghost shrugged. "Anya sits in a gloomy corner and doesn't touch the alcohol on her own informal coronation? You will be exposed in a second."  
"Why are you telling me that? I've destroyed you."  
"Not completely, as you can see," The woman spread ghostly hands. "Though my consciousness had a hard time crawling out of its own butt. Lucky for you, I've done it before - oh, I remember that time when someone poured some "moondust" into my glass…"  
"You haven't answered my question."  
"Pff, as if you've been always answering mine," Anya rolled her eyes. "For example, why did you help me to take the Eternal Throne?"   
"To take your body after that."   
"Do you think I can have the same goal now?"   
"Sure. But you won't succeed."   
"Well, no reasons for you to worry about, then! Now be a good girl, drink your whiskey and go dancing - I really hope you can move to Corellian pop!" With these words the ghostly figure disappeared in the air.   
"Corellian pop", then. Vitiate could hardly imagine dancing to these chaotic sounds - though twitching figures on the dance floor didn't seem concerned with coherence of their moves. Unfortunately, Anya was right - too many people here, and too early to show his true face.   
He took his whiskey and prepared to take a sip, when the ghost appeared again.   
"Oh, why don't you raise your pinky finger?" Said Anya with a facepalm. "It's Rodian! You've never drunk it, have you?"   
"I don’t remember," answered Vitiate, who hadn't dropped his glass only by a miracle.   
"Never, then. Or you would've remembered. Well, Your Immortal Majesty, look at me and do what I do! Take the glass properly! It's not a lemonade, you know. Here, much better. Deep inhale…"   
Vitiate inhaled obediently.   
"And now, on my command - exhale and drink all the glass. And don't you dare make a grimace - I have a reputation to maintain! One, two, three!"   
The liquid tasted like a boiling gasoline. Unvoluntary tears appeared in the eyes. How did this woman even managed to reach her age?   
"Enjoyed?" Asked Anya cheerfully.   
"Khh…"   
"We've got a long way to go…" She shaked her head.   
"We… You want to annoy me constantly?"   
The woman processed his words for a few seconds, before bursting into hysterical laughter. Vitiate looked around, just in case, but there were no reasons to worry about: the ghost was seen and heard only to him.   
"Valk, you are so funny sometimes," Anya got her breath with an effort. "Do you even realize, what kind of pain YOU have been ever since? Now's my turn, my immortal friend. And I've only started! Tomorrow I'm waking you up at 5 AM, and we are learning to use eyeliner."   
"Is it… nessesary?"   
"Of course it is! And I haven't mentioned styling your hair yet - we'll stop with makeup. And be sure to replenish your stocks of pads till the end of the month, or…"   
"I got it," answered Vitiate grimly.   
"You are a quick learner."   
The music in cantina changed, becoming even more loud and energetic. A tall Chagrian, who was sitting at the bar all this time, drank his glass of whiskey.   
"Why everyone's so mope?" He shouted even louder than the acoustic systems. "Lady Empress, grace us with your royal presence - show these assholes how we should celebrate!"   
Vitiate felt a hundred eyes staring at him. Muttering curses, he got up and went towards the bar. Legs were numb - probably because of alcohol.   
He barely noticed when the time stopped and Aneleya's ghost became more distinct.   
"Do you know who he is?" She asked.   
"Why should I?"   
"If I were you, I would learn more about my friends. His name is Rogun. Rogun the Butcher. He was my right hand when I still owned Port Nowhere. He knows me inside out."   
"And?"   
"And there is Lana. She can see you through, and you know that. Sana-Rae can do the same, by the way. Guss is already drunk as hell, but it only helps him to perform miracles… Not to mention the rest of my old crew - they don't even need the Force to notice something unusual in me."  
"What are you trying to tell me?"   
"Climb on the table. You have to convince all these people that you are the same good old Captain Aneleya. By the way, you haven't answered - do you know how to move to Corellian pop?"   
"…No."   
"Unfortunate."   
Vitiate inhaled loudly.   
"You want to help me, right? And what do you want in exchange?"   
Anya appeared just before him, and her ice-cold smile made the Immortal Emperor shiver for the first time in the millenium.   
"I require the briefest moment of control."


End file.
